No longer looking to the future
by jharr93
Summary: Bella is a 16 year old girl in an abusive realtionship with her father Charile. What no one knows is that Bella has a speciial gift and what will happen when the Cullens try to help?
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

Hello readers. This is my first story and I am just looking for a place to place my imagination seeing as i don t want it to stay in my head.

WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE REFERENCE TO RAPE, ABUSE AND FOWL LANGUAGE...READING AT YOU OWN RISK PLEASE DON T SAY YOU HAVEN T BEEN WARNED.

I don t mind if you review or not this work is mine but anyway you think that I can change it than please feel free to comment.

I do not own anything from Mrs Stephenie Meyer.

No longer looking forward to the future

(Bella s point of view)

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I live in the utmost fear due to my father Charlie Swan who beats and rapes me daily. I am also different because not only am I getting daily abuse but I can find out every thought and feeling, memory and desire when anything touches my skin.

It s 5:30 in the morning when I starts to stir from my bad night s sleep after have a good hour listening out for Charlie and then the violent dreams in which my own life was replayed to me showing the horrors in which Charlie had but me though. I got up and ready for school moving at a steady slowness in order to not wake Charlie up before I had time to make his breakfast and hopefully sneak something into my bag for so I can eat later. I made it down stairs in time and was just plating up Charlie s breakfast when I heard him coming down the stairs.

'BITCH! My breakfast better be on that table by the time I m there or so help you I ll... 'I tried hard to tuned out my father s rant with a simple 'yes father your breakfast is on the table' before backing out of his way so another slap would hopefully not come my way. I had never told my parents about the way that I can read people; I just kept quiet and hoped that they wouldn t find out. It s not that I didn t trust her mum but I still didn t want the names in which I get called at school to come home with me, of course that all change last year when my mum Renee married my now step-father Phil which resulted in me moving out to Forks in order for my mother to have the life which she wanted with her new husband, but I can t blame my mum for what has been happening to me. Renee lives a good 3 day car ride away in Phoenix and because I didn t want to make her unhappy I haven t told her about what has happened between me and Charlie.

'Dad I m just going to school, I will see you later' I called in a low a voice, hopefully not getting any more attention. 'My dinner best be on the table when I get in for work and then I may go easy on you' Charlie sneered at me on the way out. The same threat for the past year.

I drove my outdated Volkswagen truck to school and waited in the parking lot for the others to arrive. I pulled out the apple which I managed to sneak out the house and bit into the soft flesh with a moan. It has been the first bit of food for a couple of days now and I was really starting to feel weak.

After another half an hour in the car I opened up the door to file into the now crowed school. I hated how people would brush up against me, telling me their life stories so far. I walked into English with my head down low almost tripping over the bag which Carla put in front of my before finding my seat at the back of the class. That s when a honey blond, stunning male walked in the room. He was tall and muscular and looked like a run way model. He gave a slip to the teacher and after some short convocation the boy made his way down to where I was sitting, offering him the only seat which was available in this now full classroom.

'Hi, I m Jasper' he responded as he sat down, holding out his hand for me to take it.

'Hi, Bella' was all I responded and declined the handshake. I was so not shaking his hand and getting his life story yet.

As the bell rang Jasper turned to me and asked 'So what class do you have next?'

'Um...Government you?' Wow, did he just talk to me and I mean talk not sneer or call me names, well that s a first. Hey ho best not get my hopes up when he finds out that I m the freak of the school he will just join in with the others.

'Oh...Biology, well it was nice seeing you Bella, see you tomorrow' Jasper signed.

The rest of the day passed in a blur with more new kids coming in the classes. 5 in total. Great I thought, more people to make fun of me.

I was sat in the canteen waiting for lunch to pass as when I took out my math homework because I knew that I would have no time to complete it when I is back home. There was a soft clearing of a throat which made me look up. In front of me were 2 girls and 3 boys. The girls were complete opposites one of them having long Blonde hair and had the looks which would make any girl jealous and the other one who was pixie like in all her features with short black hair pointing out in all directions. The boys were all different again, there was a huge one who looked like her worked out a lot with a mass of curly hair on top of his head, as well as Jasper and another with stylishly messing red-brown hair and was the most jaw dropping good looking out of the 5 of them.

'Do you mind if we sit with you?' asked the pixie like one. I just looked up in amazement before I managed to stammered um..s-sure with that all of them sat down and introduced themselves. The pixie like one was called Alice, the long blonde one was called Rosalie and out the of the males the big one was called Emmet and the good looking one was called Edward. They all sat down apart from Edward who looked like he was in pain before he abruptly stormed of the other direction.

The others apologized for his behaviour before they told me a bit about themselves. 'So... Me, Edward and Emmet are the Cullen s and Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales, their also twins. Jasper and me are dating and Emmet and Rosalie are dating. We are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife and moved here a couple of days ago. Wow that s a mouthful' Alice laughed a musical before continuing 'so Bella tells us about yourself?' Alice inquired

'Well I lived in Phoenix up until a year ago when I came and lived with my d-d-dad who is the police chief of Forks. I have no boyfriend and I am so clumsy that I am practically disabled.' I stated as I laughed a nervous laugh at the last part. I hated having to call Charlie dad, a dad was meant to be nice and kind not beat you into a pulp every fucking day I thought sadly. I got up and said goodbye as I wanted to get past the lunch time crowd.


	2. Chapter 2 Just fine

No longer looking forward to the future

Chapter 2

(Alice s point of view)

'Well that was weird, why did she just walk off so fast? Jazz do you know why she walked of so fast? I mean if she is going to Edwards soul mate then she has to know the family right? She just looked as if she wanted to run and hide as soon as we came over.'

'I don t know why she left but I do know that she is shy. In English I have to sit next to her, I offered her my hand but she didn t take it also she was in tremendous pain and I don t know why. She was also very frightened and when I started to talk to her at the end of class she was very confused. I don t think she has any friends at this school and I think she is afraid to let anyone in.' Jasper stated as he tried to console a worried Alice.

'That s so sad!' I stated 'Well I will be her friend and get her to open up to me' I stated as I got a plan set out.

'Hey what about me, I want to be her friend to.' Rose and Em commented in union

'Well then we can all be her friend' I stated matter-of-factually

I was looking at my family waiting for the bell to end lunch when I taken over by the horrific vision yet. Edward was sitting next to Bella in Biology, when her blood started to sing to him. He sat there trying with all his might to get rid of the erg to get up in the middle of the class and take her blood Bella he said sweetly could I show you something after class sure was all she replied when the vision than abruptly changed into one of Edward and Bella in the forest alone and Edward drinking every last ounce of her blood.

'NO!' I shrieked

'Alice? Alice, love what s the matter?' Jasper asked softly into my ear as he pulled me onto his lap.

'It s Edward and Bella. S-s-s-she s hi-s-s singer Jazz. Her blood sings to him. I saw him taking her to the forest and killing her! We have to stop this from happening Jazz.' I almost ran out of the room to find Edward when I then saw him entering the canteen from the other end.

'EDWARD!' I shrieked

'Knock it off, I already saw and that WON it happen, Alice.' He growled before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

(Bella s point of view)

I sat in Biology and waited for class to begin with my head on the table as the bell started to sound. I lifted my head up in time to see people starting to enter the class. Freak Carla and Ryan said in union as they took their seat at the desk in front of me. The class was almost all in when Mr. Blake walked into the room followed by the jaw dropping Edward.

Mr. Blake pointed for Edward to my desk as I moved over to the side in order to give him as much space as possible. Hey Bella Edward said calmly as he sat down next to me. Hey Edward. I said in a polite manner before I returned back to look at the front of the class where Mr. Blake started today s lecture.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward just staring at me with coal black eyes. I flinched at his stare and imminently regretted it as ribs protested in pain by the kick last night. I winced in pain and tried to breathe through the agony. Edward must have noticed as his stare softened into one of concern. 'Bella are you ok?'

'Yes *breathe* thank you *wince*' I managed to get out.

'Are you sure? You look like you re in pain and if you don t lighten up on your lip then you re going to cut yourself.'

I took a deep breath in realising my lip and smiled up at Edward 'I m sure, thank you.'

The rest of the lesson was done in silence and when it came to the end of the lesson I got up to head to gym. Gym, as usual, was brutal but was made slightly better when Rosalie and Emmet decided to be on my team and kept me from getting hit in the head during while we played badminton. On the way out class I caught my foot on the step and expecting the hard hit on the ground which never came, but instead there was a sharp shooting pain in my ribs as whoever it was tried to catch before I fell. The pain was so sharp that it made me double over and cry out in agony.

#BELLA? Bella are you ok, I didn t mean to hurt you Emmet' stated as he helped me back to my feet

'No...*wince*... I m fine...*wince* just a sore rib from earlier' I managed to pant out.

'Don t you think you should get it checked out?' Emmet inquired as he tried to pull me up. Which I refused I didn t want to touch his skin; I didn t want his life story to ruin my own impression which he had already made.

'Can we at least get Edward to check you out, he has helped out our father at the hospital so he will know what do' Emmet begged.

'Fine' I know that if I didn t give then they would keep bugging me.

Me and Rosalie went to the changing rooms and came back out to find Emmet talking to Edward. Great!

Please can we hurry up, I need to get home. I asked hoping they would drop it but of course they didn t and led me round to the corner of the school where no else could see. Emmet and Rosalie didn t follow so it was just me and Edward.

'Can I take a look?' Edward asked in a polite manner

'Sure, but please don t touch my skin, clothing is fine just not my skin please' I begged him; I was fed up of this gift and I liked Edward.

'May I ask why?' he enquired

'I just don t want you to that s all' I was so not revelling my secret

'Okay, I won t touch your skin'

I gave him a warning look and lifted up my shirt just enough to show him my busted rib. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and started to move towards me. I quickly backed up putting my shirt back into place.

'Bella? What happened to you?'

'I was walking out of the front of my house when I suddenly slipped on the bottom stop and crashed into the metal rail.' I lied, but I couldn t tell him that it was because of Charlie kicking me in the ribs because he just felt like it.

'I think you need an x-ray that looks really painful.' He looked at me with pleading eyes as if to say you can trust me you know.

'NO! I don t need an x-ray, I just need to go home.' I stated as I started to walk away from him, only to be grabbed around the waist again and again crying out in pain and doubling over.

'Bella, I need to get you to the hospital, this is more than a broken rib to send you doubled over in pain.' He started to help me up by holding the tops of my arms and look me straight in the eyes. Let me take you to hospital he said I a super sweet voice, I could feel my heart beginning to race and blush appear on my checks but then thought of what Charlie would do if I didn t have a meal on the table for when he got in and shock my head 'NO I said! I just need to go home, now please let me go Edward' he released my arms with a look of shock on his face while I walk away towards the car.

(Edward s point of view)

I was in my Spanish class when I heard Emmet calling to me 'Edward, I know you can hear me. I need you to come out by gym and take a look at Bella. She was falling so I grabbed her around the ribs in order to help her when she suddenly doubled over in pain and cried out. She is refusing to go to Carlisle but we managed to persuade her to allow you to take a lot. You re the next best thing. Hurry up before she changes her mind' with that I stood up and asked the teacher for a hall pass, she told me to just go as we only had a couple of minutes left of the lesson.  
I walked over to gym and found Emmet standing by the wall with his arms folded over his chest worrying 'I didn t think I grabbed her that hard' 'You properly didn t Em, she may of hurt herself before hand, don t beat yourself up over it.' Just then Rosalie and Bella walked through the doors and she still looked in pain.

'Please can we hurry up, I need to get home.' she asked. She really didn t like the centre of attention did she? I led her round to the corner of the school where no else could see. Emmet and Rosalie didn t follow so it was just me and Bella.

'Can I take a look?' I asked in a polite manner hoping to calm her as I could hear I heart beat going to fast.

'Sure, but please don t touch my skin, clothing is fine just not my skin please' She begged me.

'May I ask why?' I enquired, what a weird request to have.

'I just don t want you to that s all'

'Okay, I won t touch your skin' I promised her.

She gave me a warning look and lifted up her shirt just enough to show me her busted rib. I had to take a sharp intake of breath and I looked at the dark purple bruise covering what looked like a badly broken rib and possible other injuries. I started to move towards her hoping I could get a better look when she quickly backed up putting her shirt back into place.

'Bella? What happened to you?' I asked shocked

'I was walking out of the front of my house when I suddenly slipped on the bottom stop and crashed into the metal rail.' I could tell she lied.

'I think you need an x-ray that looks really painful.' I looked at her with pleading eyes as if to say you can trust me you know.

'NO! I don t need an x-ray, I just need to go home.' She seemed so scared to go to hospital that she started to walk away from me, so I acted out of impulse grabbed her around the waist only to realise my mistake as she doubled over and cried out in pain. This was more than just a broken rib.

'Bella, I need to get you to the hospital, this is more than a broken rib to send you doubled over in pain.' I started to help her up by holding the tops of her arms so I wouldn t touch her skin and look her straight in the eyes. 'Let me take you to hospital' I said a super sweet voice, I could feel her heart beginning to race and a beautiful blush appear on her checks when all of sudden she looked confused as shouted at me. 'NO I said! I just need to go home, now please let me go Edward' I released her arms, I was in shock, no one ever managed to say no to what I asked when I used my Vampire charm on them, it was how a vampire get pry to stay quiet, but she did and she walk away towards her car.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Hi all, I'm trying to do all my chapters in bulk so hopefully you will not have to wait long until the end which I have no clue on how it is going to end or what is going to happen yet (lol) when I do finish I can change my chapters to go with your feedback thank you. This is weird for me as of right now I am a legal adult but if I was in America I would have to wait 2 more years! Well this is set in America hence the driving to school.

Xxx jharr93 xxX

Just a thank you to xxkissesandcuddlesxx for my first review ever! Thank you so much xxx

No longer looking forward to the future.

(B.P.O.V)

When I turned into my street I heart sank. Charlie's police cruiser was I the drive. Oh no. This isn't going to be good. I parked the car up and walked into the house hoping to get this over and done with quickly. I walked in and heard Charlie laughing and joking. 'Hey Bells, darling do you mind starting lunch and John will be joining us, so make sure you make enough. I knew that this was an act in front of his friend but I really didn't care, he was being nice to me and that hasn't happened in a long time.

'Sure dad, no problem. What do you fancy?' I asked in a mock cheery tone

'I don't know Bells, what about you John? He turned to his friend, as did I so I could begin the dinner quickly.

'I'm not that hungry, do you mind if I just have a sandwich?' He asked, wow he was polite I liked this guy.

'Is that okay with you, dad?'

'Sound's great Bells.'

I turned to go to the kitchen and get out the ingredients in order to make Charlie's favourite sandwiches as well as some ordinary one in case John didn't like the same as Charlie. When I was done I walked into the living room and placed the plate on the table 'help your selves'

They both dug in while I sat back with a couple of sandwiches myself. I took the plate when they were done and ran into the kitchen to wash it up. 'Is it ok if I go to bed dad, I have a lot of homework to do' which wasn't a full lie as I got interrupted during lunch but I just really wanted to be out the way when John left for the night.

'Sure it is Bells. Night honey.' Honey? Was he feeling ok? Was this my dad? Hey I'm not complaining.

'Night dad, nice to meet you John.' I smiled politely at the person who spared me a beating for tonight.

'You to Bella.' Was John's simply reply.

I ran up the stairs had my shower so I wouldn't have to have one in the morning, dried my hair, finished my math homework, got my bag ready for tomorrow and set my clothes out for the next morning. I finally made it to bed and pulled out my hidden Ipod which I mum got me one birthday. Listen to the chorus to Pink 'who knew' made me remember my mum and how I couldn't imagine being away from her 3 years ago yet look where I am I now.

I just about to drift off to sleep when a slight knock came at the door. Odd Charlie never knocked 'um... come in'

When the door opened there stood John followed by Charlie. As soon as I saw both of them my heart started to race and I started to feel really sick. 'We just thought we would come up and see if you were ok' Charlie stated with an evil glint in his eyes. Just as he finished talking John walked further into my room pulling my head closer to his and locking my lips with his. As soon as he did I found out his whole life story, he was one Charlie's work mate and he had paid Charlie to have a night with me. I felt sick and started to faint when John grabbed me around the waist causing me to grasp in pain as he hit my rib. I got pushed onto the bed when Charlie came over taking out his handcuffs and proceeded to trap my hands at the top of my bed so that I couldn't fight back.

'No please...Don't' I pleaded as tears started to fall freely down my face. They didn't listen as they started to take of my clothes and rubs me up and down. I started to squirm to try and get out from under there under their hands which gave me a slap in the face. 'Stay still you fucking slut.'

John positioned himself on top of me but I had my legs pushed firmly shut so he couldn't do any more. I thought he was about to get off when all of a sudden I was punched I the gut causing me to unlock my grip on my legs as I tried to breathe deeply despite my rib and now sore stomach. Charlie once again punched me in the stomach while John slipped on a condom and pushed himself inside me. I cry out in agony as I felt like I was being ripped in two as he kept pushing into me harder and harder.

'OH! Baby...you're so tight...baby' was all he kept saying as I cried in agony and pleaded again and again for his to stop. I felt him push inside me harder than any other time as he stayed still for a bit then flopped down on top off me breathing heavy. 'Be back soon baby' He said as he got off me and got dressed. He left the room when Charlie then came at me and I could sense what he wanted to do. I laid there physically and emotionally drained as he climbed on me for 'his turn' as he put it. I made no noise the whole time determined not to make a noise that would please him more and stay longer. Eventually when he was done he untied my hands and slapped me hard in the face for 'embarrassing' him in front of his front his friends.

Then he left me for the rest of the night. I fell into and exhausted sleep but way woke up again by my dreams. I looked over at the clock and it was 5 so there was no point in going back to sleep. I went into the bathroom to cover my bruise on my face and tape up my rib so the Cullen's would actually leave me alone to day. I got dresses and made Charlie his breakfast before heading out of the door before he woke up. I pulled into the school parking lot with an hour of waiting.

(E.P.O.V)

I pulled into the car park with 5 minutes left to wait. That was when I noticed Bella wincing as she got out of her truck cab. I was so focused on her that I didn't realise Jasper who clearly had pain written all over his face.

'Jazz what's wrong?' I wouldn't of had to of asked if the pain wasn't occupying all of his mind.

'It's not me, it's Bella. She is in extreme pain with every move which she makes' Jazz stated as he winced again from the pain he was feeling from Bella 'I will try and find out why she is in so much pain. I sit next to her in English' and with that he was gone still wincing time and time again as he stayed tuned to Bella's feelings.

(B.P.O.V)

I walked into English in absolute pain. Each step hurt so bad but the weird thing was that I never wished for death, I just wished that it would all be over. I had another 2 years, that's it, that's all I have to wait through until I am a legal adult and get to go away from this hell hole. Although I have no money and job I was still looking forward to it but I was not looking forward to the future anymore.

I was sitting in English with my head down on my arms when I heard the chair next to me move. I looked up to see Jasper sitting down, with obvious pain in his face.

'Hey Bella, how are you?'

'I'm good thanks Jasper, yourself?'

'Yeah I'm fine thanks.' Well he didn't look fine, he looked like what I should, only I can hold my emotions inside me when around others as not to tip them off that something was off.

The day was weird but went really fast. I ended up with the Cullen's and Hale's again today. I was really surprised when they all sat next to, surly they have heard to stay away from me by now, oh well, if they wanted to talk to me then I was never going to complain.

I ended up waiting for the bell to ring instead of running of today. When I went to stand to leave the others did the same expect Edward. 'You coming to class to Edward?'

'It's healthy to skip now and then.'

'Well I'm going' and with that I walked out of the canteen but not before turning around to see Edward still sitting there.

Once I got into class and took my seat I deeply regretted it when I saw what was planned for today's lesson up on the board. Blood testing is not the best of my abilities to handle, especially blood, which compared to the amounts that I have lost you would think I wouldn't faint at the sight but of course I was wrong. Mr. Blake went ahead cutting his finger to show us how it was meant to be done. Squeezing my eyes shut and placing my head on the cool desk top to try and stop the shimmering around the room.

'Bella, are you ok?' God he sounded so far away

'No sir' was all I could respond

'Can someone please take Bella to the nurse's office please?'

Oh God, please not a boy, I can't handle the crude comments are the moment.

'Ok Michael, come back once Bella is in the office' Oh no! Not Michael, constantly trying to touch me and each time he did it was all vile and crude thoughts and images.

Michael managed to get me out of the building where I made him put me on the floor. I had enough of his thoughts. I slumped to the ground, rejoicing in the coolness below my cheek before I heard a horribly familiar voice.

'Bella? What have you done to her?' Edward, of course it was him, was blaming Michael for hurting me.

'Me? I haven't done anything to her! She fainted in Biology, which I don't get; she didn't even stick her finger or anything.' It would have been funny listening to these 2 bickering, if it was for the horrible ringing in my already aching head.

'Bella, are you able to walk to the nurse's office?' Edward asked. I thought about it before saying yes, I didn't want his thoughts, I was just getting over Michaels vile thought of trying to get me into bed. Eww.

I stood up before stumbling back down. God my head hurts. Edward steadied me but not before he touched my skin. I was taken over I couldn't pull away. There were so many images. So many deaths, lots and lots of death. What the hell was this guy? How has been around for so long? Fighting, biting, and drinking all rolled into one. Before I knew it I was in a back seat of a car with Edward standing by me as well as the rest of his siblings. Alice touches my face and again I was taken over with hundreds of thousands of images. How were there so many images? She was only 16, the same age as me.

I woke up gasping for breath 'Bella, what's the matter, Bella?'

I couldn't speak, I just stared at them 'Guys she's really scared' Jasper commented. He came forward and touched my arm when I suddenly felt very calm but his images were the worst. So much violence, a war of sorts, a war the last war was years before he was born. Blood and thoughts of nonstop killing. I felt like my head was going to explode with all the thoughts.

I couldn't help but blurting out 'Edward Anthony Masen, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Dale McCarty, Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale'

(E.P.O.V)

'Guy's how did she know that?' I asked rather shocked. I haven't been called by my old full name in almost 100 years, how did she know it?

'Edward, I don't know, can't you tell us. You know read her mind' Alice inquired

'I can't read her mind' I said I disgrace.

'You...what?' Jasper was as shocked as I was

'I said that I couldn't read her mind, I don't know why I think she just has a block on it or something'

'Ok then well she can't stay here; do you think she can hear us? I mean she looks like Alice does when she has a vision.' Jasper spoke again; I think the others were in too much shock.

I called Carlisle while the other got into the car. Still trying to bring Bella out of her type of vision, I suppose. We took her home and up to Carlisle's office when he appeared ten minutes later.

'Edward what's happened?' Carlisle asked in his usual calm state.

'I don't know. She fainted outside of Biology because of Blood testing. She said that she could stand, so she got up but was about to fall again, so I caught her when the all of a sudden gasped and went very still. I carried her to the car where the others joined us. She was just coming round when Alice touched her face and she gasped again, that's when Jasper said she was very scared. He touched her arm so that she would calm down, when her eyes opened wide in fear and then she fainted again'

'Did she say anything?' Carlisle inquired

'Yes she called us all by our names, but not the Cullen's and Hale's; I mean our proper names before we changed.'

'But how would she know that?' Carlisle calm was just starting to waver

'I don't know Carlisle, I can't read her mind' I said ashamed

'You...what, you can't read her mind?' He was as shocked as the others were

'I just said that I can't' I snapped back

Carlisle turned to Bella and was about to touch her forehead when I ran over and grabbed his hand. 'Don't I think touching her skin does something' I wasn't sure but I remember the request that she made when she showed me her rib.

'How about gloves?'

'I think that would work' I wasn't sure. Carlisle but on gloves and started probing her skull when she moan, winced and woke up.

(B.P.O.V)

I woke up after all the pictures had ended, my head was killing and I felt like a complete migraine was going to come on. I looked up into the Golden eyes of Edward and who I presumed was his father. I stated to worry that I was I a hospital until I saw looks of books and a leather couch.

'Bella?' Edward sounded so worried

'Hey' was all I could say, yes I was scared but when Edwards pictures and thoughts came to an end I managed to see that he cared about me and didn't think I was a freak like so many other people.

'How are you feeling?' he still sounded worried

'My head is killing me! Edward how old are you?' I needed to know, for an average teen it only took a couple of minutes to figure out there life story but with Edward for took a good 20.

'I'm 17 Bella' he sounded caution and I knew he was lying to me, no way could he only be 17 he had too many experience and I even saw dates change around him.

'Don't lie to me Edward, I know that you have to be at least 100 and something' he looked at me shocked, he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again with nothing to explain. 'I know that you are very old, I know that your family is very old, I know that you're a vampire and only hunt animals and I know that you have killed a lot of people.' He just stared at me. Could vampires go into shock?

'Bella, how do you know these things?' this time it was the father who spoke

'When any part of my skin comes into contact with any other part of someone else's skin I can see their whole life story, every thought and desire, every change of heart and feeling, just from one touch I can now everything.'

'And you're human?' what a stupid question to ask, 'of course I'm human' I replied, no need to be impolite.

'Would I be able to try?' he seem very curious

'That depends; my head is killing me so first tell me how old you are.' I really hoped he wasn't that old.

'Ummm...I'm around 370 years old' I looked at him in shock before he piped in 'I can give you something for the pain.'

I agreed it would be better knowing everything instead of being in the dark. He gave me some Morphine, eww needles and waited for it to take effect.

'Feeling better?' he asked after 10 minutes

'Yeah, just let me lay down before you touch me' I laid back on the couch and got comfortable. 'Okay' he touched my forehead and all the pictures of his last 300 years came into my mind. I pleasantly surprised, not once had he killed anyone but animals, he was the leader of the Cullen family and he changed everyone apart from Alice and Jasper which I already knew from them. I found out why everyone changed and how Carlisle changed.

'1640, London, England' I couldn't help it, it just came out.

After what felt like age I came back around and all the pictures had stopped, but my headache was back with a vengeance. I looked up to a see a happy looking Carlisle. I smiled back up at him and he helped me sit up.

'What did you see?' Did I not just explain that I could see everything in his life, o well.

'I saw everything, when you were a little boy, to when and how you change as well as how everyone else changed and the pain during the transformation.'

'amazing...How are you feel, I guess 370 years takes a lot on you' he laughed

'I'm ok and yeah I thought you were kidding.' I looked up and saw Edward sitting at the end of the couch looking rather depressed.

'Edward, what's the matter?'

'Oh nothing, it's just I if you saw everything, then you saw how much evil I have done in my life.' He said this through gritted teeth.

'And all the good' I commented thinking back to how he was when other bad things happened around him and how he only killed other murders.

He let a sad laugh 'good?'

'Yes good, how you no longer kill, and how you haven't killed in almost 80 years' I clarified.

I glanced up at the clock and it was already 3. Oh no I had to make Charlie's dinner 'I have to go home, my dad will start to worry' lying through my teeth but I did have to get home.

Edwards drove me back to school so I could get my car and we said a good night from there as I drove home processing all the information I had just gathered.


	4. Chapter 4 Alice's past

No longer looking forward to the future chapter 4

(E.P.O.V)

Driving Bella back to her car at school was a quiet event. Her blood smelt so sweet that it was hard to reframe from taking her right there and then when there were no witnesses. I ended up stop breathing in the end and tried harder to read her mind, but I just couldn't, it was so frustrating not being able to know what she actually thinks or how she got the bruises, I know for a fact that she didn't just fall.

We ended up back at school next to her very outdated and ugly truck.

'Thank you Edward. Will I see you tomorrow?' she asked, she was so innocent, and how could she still like me after she saw what I put other people through?

'No problem and yes I will be in school tomorrow drive safe Bella, sweet dreams' she smiled at me before leaving to get in her truck. I waited until she had started the truck and pulled it out before I took off needing to talk to Carlisle about everything that has happened.

Once I got into the house, everyone was sat in the living room, rather confused. Alice couldn't get over the name which Bella called her and Jasper was just plain shocked that she knew everything about him in a matter of minutes.

'Carlisle?' I knew he would hear me if he was anywhere near or in the house.

'How Bella?' was his response.

'She's fine back in her car and should be home by now. What just happened?'

'I really don't know. The facts that I do now are that Bella is firstly human and secondly she know everything about us and what we have been doing for our entire lives. She said she could see me when I was a little boy, not even I can remember that far back.'

'Does that mean she would be able to see my past life, even if I don't remember it?' Alice piped in; she just wanted to know what her life was like before she changed.

'Most probably, if she could see what my life was like then she can surly see what yours was like.' Carlisle responded, he was absolutely fascinated in Bella. 'I guess you could find out tomorrow' he added on at the end and with that Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat. I needed some air.

(B.P.O.V)

I managed to get into the house and dinner cooked all before Charlie came home. I felt like a great burden was being lifted today, being able to tell people my secret, the first time in years.

Charlie came in slamming the door and cursing loudly, walking into the kitchen and slamming his fist on the counter and looking at me with bloodshot eyes.

'Where the hell were you today!' He shouted at me.

'At school dad' I replied meekly

'Then why the fuck did the school ring me up today saying you weren't there?' He screamed at me, oh no I forgot to tell the school that I was going to the Cullen's or at least the Cullen's forgot to tell the school for me, but before I had long enough to ponder an possible answer Charlie slapped me hard across the face spending me flying to the other wall and slamming on the floor. Before I had time to stand back up Charlie was on top of me raining blow upon blow on any place that he could reach. I tried to turn so that my rib and stomach were not in his range. He dragged me to the living room by my hair 'please dad, I forgot to tell you, I fainted in Biology and came home because I felt ill' I couldn't tell him about the Cullen's, he would hurt me more. 'You forgot!' He screamed before picking me up by my throat and slamming me into the far wall holding me up as he punched me in the gut time and time again as I tried to get as much air as I could into my now burning lungs.

I was beginning to black out when Charlie suddenly dropped me on the floor where I gasping and coughing in order to get and much air as I could into my lungs. 'You worthless bitch' he screamed at me before he started to kick me over and over and I really thought that he was going to kill me if he continued any longer. 'Slut' he spat before turning on his heals to the T.V set to watch a baseball game.

I went up stairs to look at my injuries and grasped in shock when I looked at my neck and face. As a general rule Charlie never hurt me too bad on the face and neck so that no one would ever see the marks as start to question, but today I could see purple and black bruises already starting to form and it was only a couple of minutes after the beating which meant that it was going to worse tomorrow.

(E.P.O.V)

I arrived at school just at the moment that Bella's stepped out of her truck. 'BELLA!' Alice shouted excited.

'Hi Alice'

'Can I please ask you a favour?' Alice asked she was so excited at the possibility of learning about her past.

'Sure Alice, what can I do for you today?' Bella looked nervous but at least she said yes, I could hear all the possibilities of her begging if Bella has turned her down.

'Well...i was wondering if you could use your gift to help to uncover my past seeing as I don't remember anything about before I changed and because you called me Mary instead of Alice so I guess that is or was my name.

'Alice I don't know if I could do that' Bella looked scared, maybe it took its tole on her to do it.

'Please Bella I don't know anything about myself.' Alice pleaded

'Fine I guess I still have half an hour until lesson'

'Yay' Alice was practically jumped up and down. She went to touch Bella when I pulled her hand away 'Don't you think we should do this I a more private place' I inquired

'Oh yeah, this way Bella' Alice said while dancing of to my car.

I let the girls in and sat on the back seat with Bella and Alice while my other siblings filled in the front on the seats wanting to watch. Bella held out her hand to Alice and closed her eyes. Alice taking Bella's hand in shear excitement causing Bella to gasp in shock. Bella had her eyes closed for a good 15 minutes before she came round and looked rather sad.

'So what happened to me when I was human' Alice bombarded her before she had time to recover from the shock which was still there in her face mixed with sadness in her eyes. 'Alice just wait for a bit love' Jasper commented, obviously tasting the emotions around Bella.

'But Jaaaaazzzzz I want to know' Alice wined

'At lunch, Come on Bella were going to be late' with that Jasper and Bella made their way out of the car and towards English while Alice pouted on the back seat.

(B.P.O.V)

I did what Alice asked me to do but more out of kindness than anything else. We were sat in the back seat of Edward's car when I held out my hand and closed my eyes. When Alice grabbed my hand I tried to search for her past and found it. She was in a hospital with lots of doctors only it wasn't a normal hospital and Alice wasn't sick. No this place was an asylum where they sent mental people. There were many horrible things which happened in this place and Alice got many of those things done to her, such as the electric shock treatment among others. After a couple of months at the asylum a man called James started to visit her but he wasn't a man, it was obvious now that I know of vampire to what he was. Alice didn't know and almost got killed by him until her doctor found out and turned her before James could kill her. I pulled out of the vision with the deepest of regrets and I didn't want to the one who had to tell Alice that her human life wasn't nice at all.

'So what happened to me when I was human' Alice bombarded me before I had time to recover from the shock and sadness of the situation. 'Alice just wait for a bit love' Jasper commented, obviously tasting the emotions around myself and trying to give me a bit of peace.

'But Jaaaaazzzzz I want to know' Alice wined

'At lunch, Come on Bella were going to be late' with that me and Jasper made our way out of the car and towards English.

'Bella' Jasper turned to me 'what did you see that made you so upset' he inquired

'I...she...it...horrible' was all I managed to stutter out before I started to cry.

Jasper tried to calm me down without touching me because he knew that, that would not be appreciated that the moment. When I was calm enough we went into the English class and took our seats. The rest of the day passed in a blur and it was lunch where I would have to tell Alice all about her past as a human.

More soon I promise I am just too tired I will try and write more tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 From bad to worse

No longer looking for the future

(B.P.O.V)

I walked to lunch with heavy heart. I looked over at my usual table and saw Alice bouncing in her spot with Jaspers arms around her waist, probably to keep her in the seat.

'Tell me, please, please, please Bella, it's my life.' Yeah and you won't like it Alice, I thought grimly.

'Okay Alice' I made her shut up before I began. 'You were born 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi to Mr. and Mrs. Brandon and named you Mary Alice Brandon. A couple of years later another baby girl was born, your sister Cynthia Brandon. When you were younger you kept on having premonitions which made your parent's put you in an Asylum. At the asylum you were put through horrible treatments such as electric shock treatment and drugged induced comas. In 1920, your Doctor transformed you into a vampire to save you from a relentless tracker, James. He left you in your room and you fled afterwards because of the vision of you and Jasper as well as the Cullen's' I managed to hold on until the end, keeping the tears back after seeing Alice's own horrible past.

Alice just looked shocked. She couldn't believe that her parents would put her in an asylum just for have premonitions. I looked over at her where she met my eyes with clear pain and sadness in her eyes. Then she just smiled 'well at least my life is different now.' I think she must of been in shock, how could she see a silver lining. 'Without being put in the asylum, I wouldn't of been turned into a vampire and I would of never met Jasper or the rest of the Cullen's' Wow she took bad things well, I wonder if anything ever got Alice down.

The rest of the day passed without any incident. Emmet and Rosalie were on my team again in gym and we parted in the car park where I managed to get home have dinner and my homework done all before Charlie got home.

Charlie came into the house just as I was putting the food on the table. He was laughing and joking so I peered around the corner just when my heart plummeted as I saw Charlie with another friend.

'Bella! Get out here!' Well at least he wasn't faking kindness today. I walked into the room at stood in the door way just looking at Charlie and his friend. I couldn't say anything, my heart was in my throat and it was like listening through tunnels.

'I said get over here!' Charlie shouted as I shuffled over to where he was standing. I stood in front of him when he pulled back his hand and slapped me to the floor 'next time I tell you to do something, you do it first time, now stand the fuck up you worthless whore.' I stood back up and looked deep into his eyes. He was drunk, no not drunk, he was pissed I can smell it on him and see where he had spent the night after he had slapped me. Great. He and his new friend walked past me to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I heard Charlie whispering and laughing before I got shouted over again 'Bella got and clean up these dishes!' I walked into the kitchen taking the plate from the table earning a punch in the ribs on the way to the sink. I showed no emotions as several names were called to me as I cleaned up the dishes, dried them and put them away.

I turned to walk into the living room when I was pulled back by my hair and slammed on the floor. I looked up to see Charlie and his friend hovering over me. The fact that they were hovering over me was not what got me frightened, it was the fact that Charlie had a very sharp looking carving knife in his hands. I tried to raise my hands in order to cover my face which is when Charlie's friend grabbed them and kept them above my head. 'You will never have the guts to disobey me again Isabella' Charlie sneered as he pushed the knife into my stomach before giving it a sharp twist. I could smell the blood and feel the terrible pain. I cried out and things started to blur around the edges. The next thing I saw was a fist coming over my face when everything went blank.

Beep, beep, beep. What is that annoying sound? Beep, beep, beep.

'Bella? Bella can you hear me?' I nodded weakly before I was able to pry my heavy eyelids apart. When I opened my eyes I saw Dr. Cullen looking back at me.

'Where am I? I managed to whisper. My throat was so dry

'You're in the hospital Bella, Charlie brought you in saying that you were just lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Bella do you remember what happened?' Just before I could answer there was a knock at the door and Charlie appeared in the doorway. My heart started to race when I saw him and it was not only me that noticed it, the heart monitor picked up on the different pace and responded accordingly.

'May I talk to my daughter Dr.? Charlie asked in a worried voice, as if he actually cared about me. Dr. Cullen bowed his head and with a not too long speech he left the room. Once the door was closed my heart doubled it's already fast pace as if it weren't going fast enough already.

'What have you said?' Charlie asked in a calm manner to calm which made me more frightened for him.

'Nothing I have only just woke up' I responded timidly, hoping not to set him off again. With that he closed the room in 2 short strides. Grabbing a handful of my hair and whispering angrily, so close to my face that I could feel the heat coming out of his mouth. 'Good and you're going to keep it that way otherwise next time I will let you die.' Next time WHAT? NO! There can't be a next time. He let go of my hair but not before an evil glint came into his eyes, as he punched me in the exact same spot as he stabbed me sending me double over and crying out in pain. Charlie the ever good actor shouts for the doctor to come and help. Dr. Cullen came back in and asked my father to leave.

'Is she going to be ok?' God! Where did he get his acting skills from?

'I'm not sure yet, please you have to leave' with that my father left the room and Dr. Cullen came over to me. He pushed me back against the pillows before looking at my stomach. I was still crying out in pain with every intake of breath.

'This will help Bella.' And with that Dr. Cullen injected some pain relief into my arm and as the pain receded my eyes started to droop and I was back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The truth is out

No longer looking to the future

(E.P.O.V)

I was sitting at the piano, just waiting for school, and it wasn't for the learning experience. If I was tell the truth it was so that I could go and see Bella again. To at least make sure she had no more injuries, I don't know what it was about this girl but everything about her fascinated me. The way she made me feel was different to anything I have ever felt in my last 100 years. Sure I have had love, love of family and old friends but I have never felt the love for anyone other than my family in the last 100years but this girl changes everything in me. I was too engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't realised my phone was ringing. When I looked down at the display, I was Carlisle trying to get hold of me.

'Carlisle?'

'Edward, where are you?'

'I'm at home why?'

'You might want to get up the hospital; Bella has been brought in after being stabbed in the stomach. She is stable but I have had to put her back to sleep.' I was already running to the hospital before he had the chance to finish.

'Almost there.' Then I hung up and ran flat out until I was around the forest by the hospital I slowed to a jog and went straight to where I could 'hear' Carlisle. I found him in his office looking over Bella's file.

'What happened Carlisle?' I was fuming but I couldn't take it out on Carlisle, he wasn't the one to blame and even though I had a theory of who to blame, I still had no proof.

'She was brought in by ambulance around 5hours ago but were ran her straight to surgery to stitch up her stomach and stop the internal bleeding. She came around about an hour ago and Charlie came to see her. I stepped out to give them some peace but came rushing back when I heard Bella scream out in pain. Her stitches had reopened. I had to put her back to sleep in order to stop the bleeding. She is still asleep now. Do you want to be with her?'

I was enraged, how could someone hurt Bella and what did she ever do to them? Carlisle startled me by putting his hand on my shoulder 'she will be ok Edward' I nodded and followed Carlisle to Bella's room. Once I laid my eyes on Bella, I was shocked, she had bruises all over her face and looked so small and defenceless which made me even angrier towards to abuser.

I sat down watching Bella just waiting for her brown eyes and her to awake.

(B.P.O.V)

The anaesthetic was wearing off and I could really start to feel my injuries. I tried to move but it just hurt too much, my eyes felt like they were sown shut. I was surprised when I felt a cool hand squeeze my own.

'Bella? Bella can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand back?' Edward, wow he was worried, his feelings were strong through my ability, but there was something else which I couldn't place. Anger, stress, worry even protectiveness.

'Edward?' My throat sounded so raw. I really did need a drink.

'Bella? Oh Bella, I was so worried!' Wow he really was.

'Edward I don't want to seem rude but left go, your worry is rather strong' I chuckled but it sounded more like whisper. As if Edward was reading my mind, which he said and I knew he couldn't, he filled up a glass of water and give it to me to drink.

'Sorry about the feelings' Edward looked down and kept his eyes away from me as if he thought I felt something which he didn't want me to feel.

'Don't worry about it, Edward what's the matter?' he was still looking down and refused to budge. He looked more like a statue than anything else. 'Edward what is the matter?' I asked out of desperation, he still hadn't looked up and I was starting to worry. He finally met my eyes with the blazing gold which made me get lost in the deep swirls. I felt like I could see his soul the goodness and kindness which makes him the person that he is but today it was merged with anger and loss. He was the one who broke in unexpected silence.

'Bella what happened to you?' Was he asking the obvious or was he asking who did this to me? I decided to play dumb.

'I got stabbed Edward.' I stated matter of factually, I knew he didn't like my response. He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked a different question.

'Bella who did this to you?' I knew the question was coming, knew I could trust the Cullen's but who would believe that the police chief of Forks along with his buddies would beat and abuse me daily? I refused to talk; I refused to look anywhere but down staring at my folded hands. I stayed like that for some time just staring down at my hands and waiting for Edward to either give up or at least leave. He did neither instead he placed his hand under my chin and tilted by head up so our eyes would meet. 'Bella who did this?' as he said this I was pulled into his thoughts. How did he know, how did he guess? 'Edward how did you..?' That's all I could say. I was dumbfounded. How did he know that Charlie abuses me?

'How did I know what Bella?' he was deadly serious and his eyes went from the deepest of gold's to coal black which did usually scare me even though I knew the reason why he reacted the way in which he did. 'Who did this to you?' He asked again but this time calmer and quieter than last time.

I trusted Edward, more than any other person, even more than my mother and that was a hard thing for me to do. He was a kind and loving person and I really liked to be around him. He was the first person that I have trusted since I moved to Forks. I gave up with a sigh 'Charlie' I whispered before bringing my head to my hands and sobbing. Edward climbed on the bed behind me and held me in his arms. I leaned my head back against his chest and whispered what my heart was telling me ' I love you Edward' I felt him stiffen and then he relaxed and whispered in my ear 'I love you too Bella' he kissed me on my head and I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up the pain was still there but even worse than the last time I woke up. I was still in Edwards arms. 'Morning Bella'

'Morning Edward' I breathed just before Carlisle walked in.

'Good morning Bella, how are you feeling?'

'I'm fine thank you Dr. Cullen' he checked my dressing before walking out and shutting door.

'Bella, you need to tell people about Charlie.' I started to worry, telling Edward one thing but telling others that the police chief abuses you is something completely different.

'Edward, I-I just c-can't, please not make me' I just couldn't I couldn't tell anyone.


	7. Chapter 7 Bloody Beaten

No longer looking to the future

(E.P.O.V)

I sat there holding my Bella just wishing that I could take her pain away. She needed to tell someone about Charlie or things were just going to get worse and I couldn't allow that to happen.

Throughout the day Bella still refused to tell anybody about Charlie and I was beginning to get even more worried as she was going too discharged soon and handed back over to Charlie where things would surely get a lot worse than what they were already.

'Bella please tell someone! He will be here to pick you up in 2 hours and things are going to get a lot worse' I screamed at her. I was so angry that someone could hurt her yet she was doing nothing in the means to stop it. She told me but if she wouldn't tell anyone else then who would they believe someone who looked like a teenager or the police chief of forks.

'I can't Edward, I just can't.' She whispered so low that even with vampire senses it was hard to pick up.

'Why not Bella, the man put you in hospital and beats you daily and you can't tell anyone. Why can't you tell anyone?' What was I missing there had to be something that kept this girl quite, something that kept her from tell others the truth.

'I just can't.' She screamed back at me. Tears were filling up her eyes and her voice began to I shake 'I just can't' she repeated.

It was 3o'clock and Charlie would be here any minute. My attempts to get Bella to tell anyone were futile. She was adamant that she would tell no one else and I couldn't force to tell.

I was sat in the chair by Bella's bed and I watched her grow more nervous as the time went on. She would glance at the clock and back down at least 10 times every minute. I wasn't sure if she was scared of Charlie or just wanted to get the beating over and done with. I just wanted to make her safe and for her to leave her horrible past behind her and move on. I want her safe. And I will make sure that she will soon be safe and away from Charlie even if it means that she is away from me as well.

I heard his vile thoughts before he came into the room _'this is going to fun, I wonder what I shall do to her first?' _ I felt like growling but held it in as I stood in the corner with a blank expression. Bella must of scent my angry because he looked expectantly at the door.

Charlie came in and hugged Bella _'must keep up the facade, wait till she gets home though, this is going to be great!' _ He screamed in his head. Bella must of read his thoughts as well because as soon as he touched her she went as pale as a sheet and looked as if she was about to pass out.

'Ready to go Bells?' He was a good actor, how could she let him just take her home. She has read his thoughts and she knows what he is planning to do, how can she be so stupid as to allow this.

'Yes dad.' She mumbled before she picked up her bag, giving me a timid smile and walked out the room with a defeated look in her chocolate eyes.

(B.P.O.V)

Edward must heard Charlie coming. He got up and stood by the far wall with his arms over his chest and his face void of any emotions. The door opened and Charlie came in giving me a hug. As soon as he touched me I could all the things he was planning to door to me when we got home. I must have looked terrified because Edwards face showed expression of pure worry and rage.

'Ready to go Bells?' He was a good actor, how could I let him just take me home when I knew what was going to happen as soon as we were behind closed doors. How can I be so stupid to allow this?

'Yes dad.' I mumbled before I picked up my bag, giving Edward a timid smile and walked out the room feeling completely defeated. I walked out of the hospital with Charlie by my side continuing to play the great father role which he had down to a tee. I walked past Carlisle on the way out who gave me a worried looked not doubt hearing the argument between me and Edward earlier about my father.

I arrived home when Charlie stopped the car on the drive ordering me to get out the car. He unlocked the door and shoved me inside; I stumbled but managed to stay up right. I turned to see Charlie locking the door behind him and pulling the dead bolt across to make my escape even harder than already necessary. How could I have been so stupid as to allow Charlie to take me home?

Charlie came towards me grinning evilly as he made his slow and torturous way towards me. He stood over me as I kept my eyes downcast wanting to either get this over with or not have to deal with anything at all. I knew the latter or my wish would not come true. Without a word Charlie pulled off his belt to his trousers and wrapped it around his hands. He shoved me onto my knees and ripped off my shirt. I kneeled there my back completely exposed as I felt a hard crack against my skin. I held in the cry of pain but my eyes betrayed me had traitor tears feel rapidly down my cheeks. I felt another and another as I could no longer keep in the cries.

He thorough the belt across the room where it landed with a loud bang and shoved his foot in between my shoulder blades shoving to the floor. Once I was on the floor he was raining blow after blow and kick after kick on my half naked body. He picked me up my hair and throw me into the kitchen. I just remembered hoping that this nightmare would end soon and I would either be saved or killed in the process. I felt a sharp pain seer though my body as I looked up to see Charlie stabbing me where ever he could reach; arms, legs back and stomach. I thinking that this was it before I noticed his pulling of his trousers and dragging me to the living room once more.

I laid on the ground not able to move as Charlie took of the rest of my clothes and forcing himself upon me. I moaned in pain as he pushed harder and harder in me. He was finally done in what seem like hours but not before if kicked me in the ribs again causing me to lose my breath, and try and gasp for more.

He grabbed my arms and legs and tied them to the kitchen table making it impossible for me to even try to escape. He stood up and went to walk away but not before everything went blank and the blood started to pool around me.

(E.P.O.V)

I got home after talking and arguing with Carlisle about Bella and Charlie. Alice was the first person that I saw and she ran over asking about Bella.

'She's was fine when I left the hospital.' I growled before turning and heading up to my room. Once there I slammed the door shut and put on my music which usually manages calms me down but today I was just too worried about Bella.

'EDWARD!' Alice screamed from downstairs. I was up and by her side in a matter of seconds before I saw the horrifying vision with had taken place in Alice's mind.

Bella tied to a table battered and bloody going in and out of consciousness until her body gave up and she died. The vision progressed to one of a casket being lowered into the ground with my family all around including some of Bella's and her vile father crying as the dirt began to fill in the and the tomb stone read 'Here lays Isabella Maria Swan beloved daughter and friend.'

I cried with rage as I ran to Bella's getting Carlisle on the phone as I ran telling him to go home and set up his medical supplies and to kick Jasper out of the house.

When I got to Bella's house I was even more shocked when I actually saw her. So frail and damaged. Her heart was racing and her breaths were laboured. I didn't know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8 Changes to the body and mind

No longer looking to the future

(B.P.O.V)

As I slipped further and further into darkness, I felt as if I was going to die. My body refused to respond to the instructions I was giving it. My eyes seemed glued shut and my senses were cut of completely. I felt like I was swimming in darkness and only just kept my head above the water.

(E.P.O.V)

The blood around Bella was unbelievable, but I had to think straight. Her body was slumped and her wrists tied above her head attaching her to the table. I rushed over to her, breaking her bonds and carefully lifting her into my arms. She was so lifeless that it was frightening. If wasn't for her speeding heart beat than I would off given up hope and killed Charlie now and then, who I could hear snoring peacefully in his sleep despite what he had just done to his daughter.

I pulled Bella tighter into my arms as I took off at vampire speed arriving at my house in mere seconds. I rushed up the stairs shouting for Carlisle as I gently place Bella on the leather couch in my room.

Carlisle came rushing down and stopped by Bella. He looked over to me with a sad expression but I knew his thoughts 'she may not pull through this. Her heartbeat is too fast and her cuts are to server as well as the amount of blood that she has seemed to of lost.' I stood there just waiting, waiting for Bella to open her eyes, waiting for Carlisle to do something anything to save her.

'Edward' Carlisle called breaking through my thoughts. 'Edward, listen to me.' I turned to face him before he continued 'she won't make it, Edward, she will die.' I stood there frozen. She can't die she just can't. What did she ever do to disserve this life that was given to her?

'Carlisle please do something, she can't die' I pleaded

'Edward the only way that she can survive is to be changed, otherwise no amount of medical equipment or medicines can save her.' He looked at me with a sadden face, no one wanted to be a vampire, should I take the gift of being able to die away from Bella just because I want to keep her for me. 'You must deicide and quickly, she doesn't have much time left.' And with that he was gone.

I walked over to Bella and knelt by her head. I couldn't lose her; I couldn't allow that monster to kill her. 'Bella, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do but I can't lose you.' I carefully lifted her head and rested it on my lap before brushing the hair away from her neck. 'Sorry' was all I said before I bit into her neck.

(B.P.O.V)

I slipped deeper and deeper into the darkness. I wanted to fight, to stay alive. I couldn't let Charlie win; I couldn't leave yet especially after I just found out that Edward loved me. Oh Edward I can't give in but it feels like I'm trapped in the blackness with no means of escape.

I just started to give in when I felt burning going through my body, my body odd I thought I couldn't feel any other of my injuries so why could I feel this?

The pain started of smouldering, it wasn't agony but it wasn't nice either, starting at the side of my neck. I could feel the blackness starting to disappear but with that more pain came upon me with a vengeance. It felt like there was fire inside of me running through my veins like blood. It was if someone had placed me on a bonfire but started the flames inside of me instead.

I tried to get up and move but my body was still not responding to instructions. A cold hand rubbing circles on my face. I could still feel the emotions which were running through this person. The guilt and remorse were running the highest. I looked through the thoughts and found that it was Edward sitting with me and that the pain I was in was because Edward had bitten me in order to save me from Charlie's beating. I could see how I looked before he had got to me, but most importantly I could feel the anger he had for Charlie and the love he had for me.

I opened my eyes, amazed that they were following my orders. I looked up and saw Edward staring intently back. I couldn't hold the whimper that escaped my lips as I felt the fire grow in strength and continue though my body.

'I'm so sorry Bella.' The pain was there through the bond and more so evident in his eyes. I wanted to say that I forgive him but I had to lock my teeth so that I wouldn't scream and cause him more pain.

'It will be over soon, I promise.' He continued to rub soothing circles on my face as the pain continued to eat up my body. I concentrated on Edward instead. All his memories and feelings, all the desires he has felt and all that he has ever wanted in his long life.

The pain seemed to start to recline as it slowly left my ankles and wrists leaving them with a great feeling of coolness. The fire seemed to be gathering in one spot, my heart. The pain grew to be even more than I expected. I could no longer hold back the screams which were building in my chest. My heart seemed to triple in speed and I thought it was going to burst through my chest.

The pain slowly but surely started to stop as my heart felt like it had taken off. My surroundings became clearer and my hearing shaper. I could hear things in my head as well as emotions around the room. I sat up in one fluid movement and tried to clear my head of the intense chatter and annoy feelings.

All the Cullen's gathered around me and the chatter got louder.

'_Is she ok?' –jasper _

'_Talk then!'- Emmet_

'_Wow she's pretty, tough luck Rosalie, you have competition'- Alice_

'_I hope she will forgive me'-Edward_

'_Wow'- Carlisle and Emse_

But I couldn't hear anything from Rosalie just the feeling of jealousy and hatred. Oh I thought we were friends.

'Can you all please be quite' I asked as I rubbed my temples

'We weren't talking Bella' Carlisle stated.

'Not out loud, you weren't Carlisle no, but the constant talking in my head is driving me nuts and what are you so jealous about Rosalie? It's rolling off of you in waves.' Both Jasper and Edward turned to look at me.

'How did you know that?' Jasper asked with genuine awe on his face.

'I don't know but I can feel all your emotions, hear all you thoughts and I pretty sure that if I touch any of you I would be able to see better than what I was able to see when I was human.' I stated. They all looked at me; well expect Rosalie who was now glaring at me for some unknown reason. They all talked back and forth as I admired my new skin. Wow I'm a vampire.

**Okay I know you all want something to happen to Charlie and it will I promise but at the moment I don't know who to get revenge on him. It has to be something cruel for what he has done to Bella but what I don't know yet. His outcome will either be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Thank you all for the comments and the amount of people that have added or decided to read my story I am truly honoured, I didn't expect a great response. Thanks next chapter real soon promise.**

**xxxxJharr93xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Free

No longer looking to the future

(B.P.O.V)

I'm a vampire. Wow. Everything around me has changed. It's like a fuzzy T.V suddenly turning to HD everything is great. My power to touch has evolved just like me. I can hear people without touching them, I can feel what people want and their emotions if I concentrate on them, (but I don't know if I can control them yet. Carlisle said that we would have to try and figure it out) and with a touch I can see what people have done in the past and what they might possible do in the future to come, all within seconds.

'Bella, would you like to go hunting, I'm sure your thirst is very bad at this moment.' Edward always a worrier.

'Actually I'm not thirsty but I am hungry. Back in a minute.' I called as I ran, wow running is so different now and oh my God I am no longer a klutz. I opened up the fridge and took out what looked like fruit salad. Just as I was about to eat it Edward appeared with a strange expression.

'_She's not going to like it, why is she even trying? She knows we don't eat food.' _Edward's thoughts were really getting on my nerves.

'I will like it; I love fruit, well the fruit that I was able to get at home anyway.' Thinking about home brought back so many horrible memories. Charlie being in the forefront of them all.

'Bella are you ok?' 'What happened to Charlie?'

'Bella he thinks you're dead. When I found you and took you back here I made Alice go and make a convincing accident so that he thinks you're dead.'

I couldn't take it all in. In the world everyone apart from the Cullen's think I'm dead.

'Did he mourn?' I had to ask, I had to see if missed me or regretted what he had done to me.

Edward looked down but I could already get the answer from his mind. He didn't mourn, he didn't care about me at all.

'Bella, I'm so sorry.' I got up and walked out of the room. I couldn't handle his hate, guilt and remorse.

I headed for the front door. I needed time alone and I was going to get the time alone that I wanted. I had my hand on the door handle when someone grabbed me from behind.

'Let me go.' I growled, and I really growled. All I wanted to do was get out of here, I had to get out.

'Bella, you can't go outside. You're still a newborn whether or you are or are not thirsty, you have to stay in the house.' Jasper one whose emotion whose weren't all doom and gloom.

'Japer! Let me go.' I tried to struggle him off me which only made him grab me harder.

'Bella I know you're angry and upset but you have to stay in the house. We will be moving later on today, to Alaska where it is quiet and secluded and neither you nor I will have to worry about you going outside by yourself, but not right now. Wait till later.' With that I gave up struggling and slumped into Jasper arms. I was emotionally and physically drained. If I was still human I would of probably passed out by now.

The rest of the day passed slowly and uneventfully. I was bored, angry and upset all in one. The fact that I was a vampire now did not help in the way that I feel when it comes to Charlie.

We were all in the car heading for somewhere in Alaska. Jasper and Alice were in the back as me and Edward was in the front.

'Shit, didn't see him coming, Alice I thought the road was clear.' Edward shouted as he gradually pulled to a stop as a police car pulled up behind us.

'He won't give you anything bad if we do as he says.' Alice commented 'Bella I think you should put on the sunglasses.' She commented just as the police man was walking up to Edward's window. I put them on and looked expectedly at the window. I felt Jasper's arm on my shoulder just in case, I still hadn't smelt a human since I woke up.

I was in shock when I saw who the Police man was. Charlie, how, why. The angry and hurt were building inside of me. I still felt scared around him but the angry beat out.

'In a hurry were we?' Charlie inquired of Edward.

'No officer just forgot to abide by the speed limit.' Edward grinned.

'Right everyone out of the car.' We all got out and lined up on the side facing Charlie.

I kept my head down, I didn't want him to look at me. 'Names?' He inquired

Each of my now siblings and Edward said their names apart from me. 'I said name.' Charlie stated again standing right in front of my.

I tilted my head up to look at him through the glasses. I was beyond angry, I was furious at this so called father.

'My name is Isabella Marie Swan.' I stated as I glared at him through the glasses.

'Bella your dead though.' He stated in a rather worried tone but his thoughts said something different _'Stupid bitch, how is she alive!'_

I closed my eyes wishing for him to be gone. I wanted to hurt him just as much as he had hurt me. I felt a strange feeling of pure hate fill my body before I opened my eyes and glared at my father. I stood there staring at him, wishing for him to feel the pain and heart ache that I have felt because of living with him.

No sooner than had I said that did Charlie drop down to the floor withering in pain. Jasper came and stood in front of me then and looked directly into my eyes but it was as if I didn't see him there I was focusing on Charlie who was still whimpering and convulsing in pain.

'Bella stop, this isn't you' Jasper said as he took the tops of my arms

'I can't Jasper, he has to feel the pain he has caused me and he has to know what it is like.' I responded in a monotone voice.

Jasper tried to control my emotion and calm me down but he couldn't my powers were stronger than his. When Jasper sensed that he still wasn't getting into me, he picked me up and put me back in the car. With my focus broken and hatred lost I turned to see a very still Charlie on the side of the road. What have I done? I am just as bad as he is. No I'm worse! I killed him but on the other hand I'm free. My life is now mine and he can no longer haunt me. I am free.

The end

**Hi everyone. Well that is the end of the story. I won't be writing any more she is free and happy and that's that. I will be writing other fanfic's though when I next have a good idea.**

**Thanx to all who have read and reviewed my story. You're all truly amazing.**

**Thank you**

**xxxxJharr93xxxx**


End file.
